¿que te gusta mas de mi?
by kyoko-otaku
Summary: por que despues de su primera noche de amor desenfrenado, sasuke tenia que saberlo -¿Porque no me preguntas que es lo que mas me gusta de ti como las otras chicas sakura?


"**¿Qué me gusta mas de ti?"**

El sonido de las gotas de agua, golpeando aquella rustica ventana, junto que el efecto de las llamas crepitando, hacían de ese momento el ambiente perfecto para el amor y esos dos cuerpos desnudos sobre aquella cama, rustica también, cubiertos tan solo por una delicada sabana, le daban el toque final a aquella noche perfecta.

-No creo en los momentos perfectos… pero si creyera este definitivamente seria uno- Dijo soñadoramente una bella joven, de extraños cabellos rosados, con su eterna expresión dulce mientras permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de un guapo muchacho pelinegro quien mantenía un brazo sobre su espalda acariciando su espalda suavemente, de ves en cuando llegando a su cabello para jugar con los pequeños rizos que se formaban en las puntas de esa mata pelirosa mientras que mantenía la otra mano debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Es una suerte que no creas en los momentos perfectos, por que suelo arruinarlos con comentarios como este- contesto con una sonrisa ladina el muchacho mientras su novia soltaba una pequeña risa.

Amaba el carácter serio y sarcástico de su novio; así lo había conocido y sin embargo en sus 5 años de noviazgo había conocido todas sus etapas de hombre; celoso posesivo, macho, tierno, avergonzado, feliz, aventurero, responsable, amoroso fin no era un príncipe azul, pero era el hombre del que se había enamorado y del que seguiría enamorado. Anteriormente había dicho que no creía en los momentos perfectos, y era cierto nunca existiría un momento suficientemente perfecto, pero si creía en el amor verdadero y eso lo había aprendido a sus 14 años cuando descubrió aquel amor infantil por su mozo amigo de la infancia, mismo amor que perduraba hasta época actual donde ambos enamorados contaban con 19 años.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se dedico a remontar los años de su vida, no podía concebir una vida su sasuke, su amado novio, precisamente por que toda la vida había estado con ella, así como ella con el. Recordó específicamente el día en que los conoció y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

Flash back (Sakura´s POW)

Tenia 5 años acababa de mudarme a Okinawa, era muy pequeña para entender por que no podría volver a ver a mi padre, años después comprendería que su muerte dejo un gran vació en mama y en mi. Ese día estaba en el parque enfrente de mi casa mama preparaba la comida mientras yo jugaba en la caja de arena con mi vestido rosado y mi diadema roja adornando mi largo cabello rosado. Era una niña tímida y de poca autoestima. Jugaba sentada con la arena cuando tres niñas se acercaron lentamente con cara de maldad. La que parecía ser la "líder" vestida con unos shorts blancos y una playera roja de mangas cortas con el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros se paro en frente de mi, se agacho lentamente, sonrío cruelmente y golpeo mi frente con la palma de su mano.

-Te habían dicho que tienes una enorme frente, te daré el honor de ponerte un apodo, te llamaras frente de marquesina de hoy en adelante- dijo groseramente mientras sus "secuaces" hacia con risas tontas y vacías. Había empezado a sollozar cuando se escucho el ruido de pasos acercándose al lugar.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Sakura?- menciono una aterciopelada voz- no espero ninguna confirmación cuando agrego- Vamos nuestras mamas nos esperan- me tomo de la mano y la levanto con cuidado, a pesar de tener 5 años era un niño con modales y sentido de la justicia, sin embargo nunca me di cuenta de que le había causado un sentido de protección y ternura que nunca había sentido es sus escasos 5 años de vida- No llores, ¿sabes? Me gustan las niñas con el cabello largo- dijo por ultimo el apuesto niño llevándome de la mano.

Lo que yo no sabia es que Sasuke Uchiha se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo, el mismo sasuke que fue y es niño, adolescente y adulto, mas popular entre las mujeres desde siempre.

Fin Flash back

-Dejame adivinar, estas recordado aquel momento eh mi hermosa frente se marquesina- dijo el apuesto joven con ese tono jugueton y ladino.

-Si mi apuesto cabeza de gallo- menciono la niña haciendo reir a su querido novio al recordarle ese apodo impuesto por su mejor amigo un rubio escandaloso llamado naruto

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, se hicieron amigos, Sasuke se proclamo su hermano mayor, la vio crecer como mujer, así como ella lo vio crecer como hombre, hasta que juntos descubrieron la magia del primer amor; esos castos besos, esos paseos agarrados de la mano, los celos, principalmente de sasuke. Y fue así como llegaron a este momento, la pasión de la primera vez.

Se amaban, se deseaban y habían decidido tener relaciones por primera vez.

Esa mañana, comienzo de las vacaciones de la universidad, habían viajado juntos a una cabaña alas afueras de la ciudad la rentaron por toda una semana. Así que esa noche, sasuke le había hecho el amor de la manera mas dulce y cuidadosa, orgulloso de ser el primero y el único el la vida de esa niña que le había robado el corazón y no lo quería de regreso.

Abrazados, desnudos y cobijados por esa delicada sabana. Escuchando el romántico sonido del agua chocar con la ventana y el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea solo podian concluir en que se iban a amar por el resto de sus vidas.

Sakura ¿por que nunca me preguntas que es lo me mas me gusta de ti como las otras chicas?- dijo el con un todo de broma medio serio

¿Las otras chicas te preguntas que es lo que mas te gusta de ellas?- pregunto Sakura alzando las cejas graciosamente

Sabes alo que me refiero- dijo Sasuke riendo después de haberle dado un pequeño y casto beso en los labios a su tierna novia

No te pregunto eso, por que me contestarías algo estupido como "obviamente tu trasero- Rezongo cejijunta la chica abrazando mas fuerte al chico como si ese fuera su castigo por una respuesta que todavía no llegaba

Yo jamas te contestaria eso… ciertamente me gustan mas tus pechos- dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios- Auu- se quejo el muchacho por el leve pellisco que le dio Sakura en el brazo.

Eres un tonto- agrego la chica soltando una carcajada- Pero asi te amo- concluyo con un profundo beso para su hombre. Por que definitivamente era su hombre


End file.
